This specification relates to generating cryptographic function parameters for a cryptography system. Cryptography systems enable secure communication over public channels. Cryptography systems can perform cryptographic operations, such as, for example, encrypting or decrypting data according to an encryption scheme to provide confidentiality, or generating or verifying signatures to provide authenticity. In some cryptography systems, the cryptographic function parameters are selected to improve performance or to circumvent certain types of attacks.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.